


野生豢养

by threeandfive



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, F/M, Top Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeandfive/pseuds/threeandfive
Summary: 女大学生惨遭pua（单向性转）





	野生豢养

包厢门开着，我比约定时间晚到半小时，热菜估计已经上了几例，屋里声色犬马，女人的娇笑伴着菜的热味一路飘香。等我推开门时，下坐的几个公子哥已经埋在邻座女人们的奶子里找饭吃了。  
屋里比外面闻着浑，酒精搅香水，淋在几盘腾着热气的肉菜上，本就不是来吃饭的，这下手里握筷子的更少，头埋得更深。在座五位男性，四个我都不熟，瞧见我来点个头也算是问候过，扭回去继续醉死温柔乡。我直径去找屋里唯一握筷子的人，他正歪着头接电话，眉头压得极低，一片鱼肉怎么撬都剥不下，对手机也只是偶尔“嗯”一声，不知是哪边的事让他更不烦，余光见我来了，示意我坐他旁边的空位。我拿上筷子，帮他摁住鱼尾，好大一片肉和鱼分离，电话那边也因为他的脱力微微甩出点声音。  
那边叫他亦凡哥，他平时对这种称呼不满，此刻却没发作，甚至含糊不清“嗯”了声。对方声音又低下去，贴着他耳朵讲话，我后面没再听到。  
那块鱼肉进嘴，但吴亦凡还是在用筷子去戳，鱼身碎成肉沫，被汤汁泡烂，他依旧用筷头碾，重复着无意识动作。直到对方不知说了什么，吴亦凡才把筷子放下，他看了眼表，问那人：“你在哪？”  
不一会吴亦凡脸沉了下来，显然对方没有告诉他，他再问了一遍，随后脸色又差了几分。屋里正打得火热，几个男人换了女伴，也不知毛手毛脚干了点什么，女伴又是笑又是喘，都快瘫在那些男人怀里。吴亦凡瞄了眼那群人，捏手机的骨节泛白，一字一句地讲：“白贤，我问最后一次，你在哪？”  
几位公子哥手里忙着，耳朵却没闲下来，听见那名字瞬间噤了声，女伴们不知所以，也匆匆忙忙停了调笑，十几只眼睛直勾勾盯着吴亦凡和他手里的电话，连我也侧过头去，吴亦凡却在片刻后“嗯”了声就挂断电话，似乎并不乐意让别人多看。他站起来，拍拍我肩膀，拎上车钥匙往外走，说：“来晚了，自罚三杯，我一会儿回来和你谈，先去找人。”  
“好，”我冲他笑笑，“不急。”  
直到吴亦凡从外面把门合上，屋内才窸窸窣窣活了回来，女人们理了理碎头发，又莺莺燕燕要和男人们闹，之前动静最大的那个公子哥却摆摆手，拾起筷子作势夹菜。这下真的开始吃饭了，女人们鱼贯而出，饭桌前褪掉一大片颜色，等到最后一个女人离开，门把手一磕，屋里人不知谁起了头，热闹才真正开始。  
“那个白贤，是不是吴哥给咱看过的？”

白贤大三暑假来吴亦凡公司实习，说有缘有些勉强，取巧也不尽然，总之大家知道时，白贤已经成了吴亦凡的伏小。在座几位都和他有生意来往，公司里进进出出或饭局里也都见过这么个女孩，白白瘦瘦，古怪精灵。然而这个“看”不是通常意味的看，白贤还没被吴亦凡宝贝过的时候，一些声色场所里，吴亦凡曾分享过几段和她极其私人的视频。  
我是后来才看到那个视频的，吴亦凡当众播放那次，我被人灌得酩酊大醉，倒在沙发上不省人事，只隐约记得当晚散场很早，大概视频放完后没十分钟，几位男士就借事推脱，在床伴的陪同下匆匆离开。

再后来见那个视频是在吴亦凡家里，他叫我去吃饭，顺便送他落在公司的合同。到他家时已经快六点，他没开灯，天色昏沉，公寓里一切模糊的失去边界，唯有客厅里的大屏幕清清楚楚地亮着，我叫他，他不回头，陷坐在沙发里，背影昏暗，轮廓仔仔细细被电视勾了个遍。  
我顺着光去看屏幕，是部av，拍摄手法相当低劣，相机就摆在离床不远的桌子上，让人有种偷拍的错觉。这个视角并不适合，女人被男人压在身下，什么也看不到，只有搂住男人脖子的双臂，胳膊肘不知道磕在哪里，红了一大块，交缠的下半身也全被床单裹了起来，该露的全没露，实属无聊。av原来也有烂片，我想，不知道吴亦凡在看什么。  
不过下一秒我就不这么想了，男人顶了几下，好像姿势并不舒服，微微把头侧开了点，这样我恰好看到了那个女人的长相。不得不说，女人这个词安在她身上太早了，她最多算是少女，撑死算十七八刚迈入大学的新生，我甚至都能想到她高中最后一天穿校服拍毕业照的样子。但也就是这么个女孩，脸汗津津红彤彤地出现在这个低俗影像里，一副欲哭不哭的样子被吴亦凡捧着脸一直啄嘴——我操，吴亦凡？我脑子轰隆一声，手里的文件也轰隆一声，这两声雷鸣劈中这间公寓，电视“唰”地灭了，视频里的女孩在屏幕上面滞留了0.5秒才彻底消失，我和吴亦凡在那个黑幕上面面相觑，随后是他先扭过头，极度不自然地问我：“你什么时候来的？”  
“刚到。”我木然地回答，避开他的眼睛捡起地上散落一团的文件。

“她是白贤，我之前和你说过。”  
“哦，”我没抬头，恨不得把这几页纸撕碎了挨个再减一次，“我知道，你不是之前给他们看过。”

那之后吴亦凡的私下聚会里没人再见过白贤这个女孩。


End file.
